With the development of mobile devices, more and more applications developed for mobile devices gain popularity in people's work and study. Each application is completed through one or more processes. A process is a dynamic execution procedure applied in a specific data set, and is a unit for system resource allocation and management. The management and execution of the processes are accompanied by the consumption of resources such as processor capacity. The number of processes and the size of processes in the system of the mobile device have direct influence on the running speed of the system.
In the existing technology, a method that is provided by the mobile device for a user to display running processes in the device is as follows: the running processes of the mobile device are scanned, a list of processes that currently reside in the memory is acquired, and the list is displayed to the user. Further, the user can select to view or terminate a certain process.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventors find that the existing technology has at least the following disadvantages:
The user cannot know, according to the list of the processes, which application each process belongs to or whether it is necessary to terminate the process, and therefore, it is quite difficult for the user to filter out the processes that can be terminated, thereby easily causing a normal running process to be terminated by mistake and even resulting in crash of the system and/or data loss.